Home Again
by HaKi- San
Summary: What happens when Mizuki decides to leave and take over Hayama Longe before school ends? there's going to be sappy love, drama, and with a touch of humor. Could also be a bit scary. please read! SxM a little harsh language
1. Chapter 1

KC (Kiya Chan): "hey everyone again! I realized my chappie was rushed so here's the new first chappie improved! Please enjoy!"

BS (Breathing Stars): "yeah sorry about her horrible chappie. I made her redo it for all of ya!" randome friend comes in.

EG (emo goth): "neither of these dimwit's own H- K. Please enjoy" gets hit in head by both BS and KC

BS and KC: "please enjoy!"

Home Again

CH 1

One late sleepless night, Mizuki, decided to take the precious Yujiro for a walk. She had been out for a few hours now. The dog was having a lot of fun playing with Mizuki. Now, finally back at the dorm, it was 6 in the morning. She was more restless then anything so she decided to take a shower, hoping that she wouldn't wake Sano.

When she came from the shower she saw the sleeping Sano peaceful as usual. She stood at the door and admired him. He was so handsome with the dawning sun. It was as though gold surrounded him and he was descending from heaven. The clock struck 7 and she knew she needed to get him up. She walked over and sat on the bed gently and smiled down at the sleeping boy.

As she stuck out her hand toward his shoulder her hand was caught, almost at quick as the eye can see. One of Sano's eyes opened and he smiled up at her. He pulled her down softly so she was close. Mizuki was in shock and captured off guard. "Sano this isn't the time for this." she said softly and reluctantly. She knew that he knew she was a girl, but this wasn't the time to give into desires. Not when one of the boys could walk in at any moment. "come on let go. You should be getting ready any way."

"what if I don't wan to?" he asked with a small pout on his face. All right she had to admit he had her, she didn't want to go away. His trap was set off and it worked better then anything. Mizuki was blushing now. She didn't know what to do any more. Sometimes it was nice to let things go, but not at this point in time. She had to be careful. Her secret is so close to being blown.

"Sano don't forget, I'm guy right now." she mentioned looking away with shame. Sano sighed and kissed her cheek then let her go. His grip had been so gentle that she didn't even notice he let go till he pushed her off with ease.

"I'm sorry." he said standing up. He walked for the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers then pulled out his uniform. "I'll take a quick shower." Mizuki's eyes began to fill with tears, but she didn't dare cry. She could still hear Sano's voice say 'boy's don't cry' she muttered to herself ok and closed her eyes for a second.

She could feel herself want to finally sleep, but she couldn't do that. She needed to stay awake and go to class. She couldn't miss any more.

Then it was to late. She was out like a light when Sano came from the bathroom. He had a slight smile on his face. He pushed her back from her face then covered her up. "haven't you learned to sleep at night?" he asked with a chuckle. He ducked under allowing his lips to touch hers for a second then stood again. 'I'll tell the teachers she's sick again.' Sano shook his head. 'no- he.' he always had to correct himself in his head to make sure he didn't blow her cover.

He picked up his bag and walked out of the room with only a note for his precious Mizuki. Right on cue, as he walked out Nakatsu was there waiting. Of course his first question like always was "where is Mizuki?" Sano sighed and told him his story that wasn't really true. Nakatsu was about to tear up himself just thinking that Mizuki was sick and suffering.

After about four hours of sleep, Mizuki, awoke hearing the door open. She looked through her sleep filled eyes and saw none other then Dr. Umeda. She looked confused, but didn't have time to ask questions. "are you feeling better?" he asked. Mizuki then realized what he meant.

"I'm not really sick Umeda." she said shyly.

"I know that." Umeda said with a laugh. "according to Izumi, you aren't acting like yourself. You stay out all night unable to sleep and sneak back in. You sleep in the day, with luck and good friends you're keeping up with school work." she sighed looking at her with easy eyes. He felt her forehead, but she didn't feel sick, just a little cold. "are you stressed?" Mizuki was a bit taken back. Umeda didn't ever show so much concern for her. It was strange seeing him so concerned and almost worried.

"it's that I'm stressed." Mizuki said stretching out her arms. "I just have a lot running through my mind I guess." she looked at the door to the room. The knob rattled a little then turned. Before the intruder entered she put in. "I just need to get away."

"Mizuki are you feeling better?!" called the worried Nakatsu bursting in. "is your fever down?"

"yeah he should be in class tomorrow." Umeda said standing up. "right." he said crossly. Mizuki nodded and watched as he left and Izumi entered. Mizuki had sad eyes and didn't know what to say. She had so much, but didn't know where to start!

"Mizuki." Sano's voice was the only thing that could ever penetrate her thoughts. She looked up at him trying to brighten up. She noticed that Nakatsu had gone. "tell me what's on your mind. You can't keep it bottled up. If you do then what good am I?" Mizuki blushed then leaned against the railing.

"I'm thinking of getting out of here." she admitted. "not all the way back to America out of here, but maybe to take over Hayama Lodge for a while. Everyone is going to find out about the truth. In fact the rumors are spreading fast and every where. I can't take it any more!" she was getting so mad just thinking about it. "I don't want you guys to come with me either. I need to do this alone." Sano looked a little hurt, she could see it. Though he respected her and nodded.

"maybe that's a good idea." Sano said. "but what about school?"

"I already talked to the principle." she said almost hesitantly. "he said I could get my last assignments and send them in over the int. Then all I have to do is come back for finals. I'll be fine in that area. I already have a tutor set up and everything." Sano was even sadder. His last excuse to keep her with him.

"what about me?" he asked hesitantly. "I can't live with you so far away." Mizuki was so close to crying now. There was more to the story, but she couldn't tell him everything. He wasn't ready and he just couldn't know.

"you are not what's driving me away." she said putting a small hand on his. She lifted it and kissed it with her small plump lips. "if anything you're what's making it so difficult!" finally the tears streamed down. Sano knew he shouldn't of pushed things. Now she was crying! He made his love cry again! He kissed her hand back then found her lips. After a small kiss he broke away.

"do what you must." he said with a sad smile. "I'll be waiting."

Well hope that was better! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Home Again (Chapter 2)  
**Author:** Kiya Pritchett (and Hannah Ree Banfill)  
**Pairing: **Izumi Sano and Mizuki Ashiya   
**Fandom: **Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme: **The Things I Do For You.  
**Disclaimer: **PFK (Purple Fuzzy Kitty): These two evil, mischievous disgraces of human beings do not own Hana-Kimi and never will. Man…if I was Hisaya Nakajo I would make them pa-knocked unconscious by KC (Kiya-Chan) smacking her over the head with a frying pan. BS (Breathing Stars) locks her body in the closet. Oh don't worry. She has air.  
**Notes:** Enjoy? This is Kiya's story, if you have questions ask her lol! I'm just continuing. No way I'm as good as my sis but, well, see for yourself…happy reading…

Mizuki had always enjoyed Saturday mornings. That day always seemed better, like no matter what had been going on the day before or what would happen the day after was as nonexistent as a daydream. You could drop all your problems and worries and just be your stupid little self for a glorious 24 hours where no one would complain. But on this particular Saturday, as she waited at the school entrance for Io's car, no morning had ever seemed so dark. So bleak. Lifeless.

She had made the call to Io that morning in Dr. Umeda's office. Mizuki had ignored the suspicious glances he threw at her while she discussed the care of Hayama Lounge with Io. At first, her friend was shocked that Mizuki would want to take over her entire business, but Mizuki had assured her that it was just for a little while, just long enough so she could clear her head. Eventually, Io agreed to let it happen. She needed a break anyway.

Mizuki hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to Izumi or Nakatsu, although while packing in the dorm very early that morning, she had paused by Izumi's bed to give him a final gift: a soft kiss on the lips. Short kiss that it was, Mizuki no longer felt she was leaving something priceless behind in her wake. She had hugged Yujiro goodbye as well. Now, holding back her tears so hard that it hurt, she had all but slammed the door on her way out. How could Mizuki have known that on the other side, Izumi was awake, and no longer worrying about restraining his own tears?

Mizuki had been waiting for only six minutes when Io's polished black car slid silently up to the curb in front of her. Grinning happily at the sight of her friend, Mizuki got in the car as Io drove off almost as quick as she had arrived.

"Wow Io, that was fast!" Mizuki remarked, a feeble attempt to make conversation. But without even looking at her, Mizuki knew that Io was not in the mood for small talk. Behind those dark sunglasses, her friend was just as confused as Izumi, Nakatsu and Hokuto.

"I just don't understand why you have to do this NOW Mizuki!" Io suddenly said. Mizuki felt herself jump as the words sank in. Turning away with sad eyes, she sighed and said, "Io…please. I told you that you wouldn't understand. But isn't it enough for you that I can take care of your Lounge while doing this? Just let me get it over with. I promise it won't last long…I hope anyway."

Mizuki was thrown backwards against the seat as Io slammed down the breaks and screeched the car to a dead stop. She rounded on Mizuki with that old fashioned demon fire in her eyes. Had that been missed?

"You HOPE?! What the hell do you mean you HOPE?! Mizuki, you're only 17! You're still in school! You can't just go doing things like this and you KNOW it! I'm not sure exactly what this is all about, but I'm telling you now: I won't give up Hayama Lounge to you again!"

For the rest of the journey the two didn't speak again, and in the four and a half seconds before she drove off Io dropped the Hayama Lounge's keys and a folded piece of paper into Mizuki's hand.

The old place was just as wonderful as Mizuki remembered it being. She found herself smiling hugely at it all the way up the path, and the key in the front door's lock felt so familiar…like coming home. The inside hadn't changed either. The jar of memories from the summer they had all worked here together burst open as she wandered through the halls, fingering every object she remembered and had touched before.

This is so great! Mizuki thought. It seemed weird, but she was beginning to feel better already. A crinkling in her palm interrupted her flashbacks and reminded her of the paper Io had given her. Mizuki reluctantly returned to the entrance hall and sat down in her favorite chair. When she opened the note, she smiled momentarily at Io's familiar fancy handwriting, but frowned again as she read the message:

**_Be careful Mizuki._**

_**There are secrets about Hayama Lounge that even I haven't discovered yet.**_

****Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Mizuki's eyes narrowed with anger. Was Io trying to scare her into changing her mind? Although it seemed like something the others would do, why would Io do it? Oh screw it, Mizuki finally concluded. Crumpling the note and depositing it in the trash, she took out the guestbook and began to plan for her first guests.

What Mizuki wasn't aware of was that there was danger at Hayama Lounge. Even as she arrived, an old enemy had been watching her with eyes that sparkled with evil and eagerness. Makita had also returned to Hayama Lounge. All the time waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

KC: "hey everyone!" waves hand wildly while BS doges hand "I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chappie."

BS: "yeah she's a little slow." doges rock

KC: "don't make me get the rocket launcher!" PFK runs for cover. "hey who wants to pick on BS today?!" PFK jumps up and raises her hand.

BS: "don't get any ideas." backs up slowly while KC and PFK close in.

KC: "this might take a while! Enjoy the 3rd chappie, it took me weeks to finish it!"

Anonymous voice: "BS and KC do not own Hana- Kimi or any of the characters, except the ones they create. Please enjoy and thank you lilac09 for reviewing."

CH 3

Mizuki sat in her new office looking at résumé's for jobs at the lodge. She needed help and she wasn't going to be too picky. All she needed were a couple of maids and a cooks help. She would be doing most of the cooking herself. She was already loving this place and feeling like the owner.

Flashbacks of Io's rage came into place from time to time. It scared her to think of it, yet she couldn't keep it from coming to mind. The note also kept coming into mind as well. She didn't understand what it was supposed to mean and it made her more mad and more confused. She also had school work to catch up on as well. Her tutor had stopped by and told her what all she was supposed to do.

Mizuki knew that it was going to be a little hard juggling things, but not this stressful. Though some would say, it's not stress it's just you getting mad, Mizuki kept asking herself 'what's the difference?' Nothing made much sense to her anymore. She was confused, yet she was so glad to be away from the rumors of the school.

Rumors. The reason she wanted to leave. Sure she wanted to finish out the year, but those rumors! They were so cruel and made her so mad and sad at the same time. Everyone was starting to find out or figure out she was a girl. Though she didn't want to go to the America's now. She needed to be in Japan, at least not so far away from her beloved Izumi.

As her fourth day went on with paper work and homework, she was unaware of her surroundings or of what was happening back at Osaka. Her worries, more on what was now and around the lodge.

A young boy stood out side the lodge just staring. He didn't approached it in any other way or acknowledge people around him. He just started thinking, thinking of what he was going to do next. He knew he had to have Mizuki Ashiya, the one girl who escaped him with lies and that damn Izumi Sano. He had to have revenge! That was all on his mind now. Revenge.

Izumi Sano sat in his quiet room. He hated the defining silence. He missed Mizuki so much. She hadn't even been gone for a vary long time and he already missed her. His happiness, daylight, his vary reason for living and trying was gone. He knew why she had to go, had to get away. He understood everything. Still the only thing he wanted was for her to be by his side.

Rumors about her started to deepen. Kids started saying that now she was a high school drop out. Some said it was probably because she was knocked up. Izumi and Nakatsu grew more furious with each rumor every day. They were always held back from beating the shit out of who ever was spreading more rumors about their love. Kayashima and the others also stood up for her dignity. It wasn't her fault she had to leave. It was the rumors and the boys who had to be worse then gossiping women!

Soon though summer would come. That would give all the boys a chance to see Mizuki. They also knew she would be coming back to the school to take her finals. Then they knew she would be gone for good. They would probably never see her again for a vary long time. This saddened her boys even more. They knew what Mizuki would say if she were there 'don't worry about anything, everything will be all right'. These words kept all of them going.

"Miss!" Mizuki turned around to see her second in command, Sarah. She war running from the front desk. Mizuki checked her watch and knew why Sarah was coming. "you'll be late for finals Miss. Ashiya."

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you." Mizuki laughed picking up her bag. "it's Mizuki. And thanks for the reminder." Sarah handed Mizuki keys to one of the rental cars at the lodge. The last week of school had finished and now all that was left was the hardest part. Mizuki had studied for hours at night after work. Sarah took over most of the night shift, but today was different. Mizuki would be gone for the next three days for finals. She was scared and didn't know if this was a good idea. She remembered how the principle made himself clear.

'come back for finals. He says.' Mizuki thought to herself as she started up the corvette that the keys went to. 'that is the only way you can study off campus and blah, blah, blah!' this was the worst possible thing for her to do! "keep things going Sarah!" Mizuki waved and sped off, back to the hell whole. There was a good side to this she had to admit. She would get to see her boys! She only hoped they weren't too mad at her, or ignoring her. She wouldn't blame them. She sighed as she drove down the lonely road. She turned on the radio and heard a song that reminded her so much of school.

As she neared her doom, her courage started giving in. She was in her Osaka uniform with her vest on underneath. She parked three blocks away and locked up the car. If she thought Io was evil last time they met, she'd hate to see Io mad about loosing this car!

She walked up to the school and saw boys already staring at her and whispering. She walked in with her head low. "hey don't you know this is a BOYS school!" one of the boys shouted. "no girls aloud!" Mizuki ignored them and made her way to her class. She got several other comments like that as she made her way to her class. She opened the door and found all of her friends waiting for her.

"Mizuki!" they all called. She did her best to smile for them. She was truly happy to see them, but it was still a nightmare to be there.

"hey, how are things?" she asked. She already knew that answer though. Izumi wasn't there, so something had to be wrong.

"Izumi put that student down!" Mizuki and the others heard one of the teachers scream. They heard a thud then saw Izumi walk into the room. A kid laid behind him with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"that damn bastard." Izumi whispered as he walked in. He looked up to see Nakatsu hanging on Mizuki. "hey Ashiya." he said sitting down. Mizuki was a little hurt that he'd call her by last name. It was so unusual.

"hey Izumi, can't you be a little more considerate!" Nakatsu screamed with irritation clear in his voice and on his face. "Mizuki's back now!"

"only for finals though." Mizuki put in. She even had disappointment on her face. She was staring at the ground with her hands balled up in a fist. "the lodge is doing really wel right now. I'm thinking of going to a school near there. You guys have free room and board of course, if you ever want to come visit." the boys were looking at her shocked.

"hey after finals are over mind if we come up?!" Sekime asked a little excited. Nakatsu, Noe, and Nakao were nodding with approval. Izumi shrugged, if they were in he had to be. Who knew what Nakatsu might cook up. Mizuki looked up with a smile and nodded.

And so finals came and went with everyone passing. They weren't as hard as Mizuki thought they would be. In fact they were so easy she almost got a perfect score. The tutor she had was hard core and made her study and do extra home work sometimes.

Mizuki had everyone pack and she called Sarah to reserve three rooms. Everyone couldn't believe the car Mizuki had with her. They had a hard time fitting everyone in the car. It wasn't too bad. Four of the boys sat in the back and they squeezed Mizuki, Izumi, and Nakatsu into the front. It was fun ride too. They talked and laughed, except for Izumi who was mostly quiet.

The lodge was buzzing with life. Sarah was giving orders off the wall. When Mizuki walked in she was silent then smiled at the new guests. Nakatsu blushed, seeing the beautiful girls smile. "you must be Miss. Ashiya's friends! Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Mizuki waved them on and took on her duties as manager.

Later that night Mizuki joined everyone for dinner. She had one of her helpers wait on them. "hey Jim." she called him over. "we need some of everything. My friends all have a huge appetite." the boy named Jim nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"you're not working tonight?" Nakatsu asked looking at her bizarrely. Mizuki smiled and shook her head.

"so who's this Jim guy?" Izumi asked glaring at the kitchen. "what's he like?"

"well he's got a boy friend." Mizuki started, instantly Izumi looked guilty. "Ron is his boy friend. Their great guys. I don't care if they are gay. After all Umeda is gay too. Then there's Sarah. She's so sweet. She goes to the local high school. That's why she works the night shift. In fact she also has free room and board, because her parents kicked her out." she looked at the kitchen again then at her friends. She was smiling brightly. She seemed happy here, even if she did seem a little lonely. "then there's Don. She's a lot like Kayashima. She's housekeeping, and really kind. And the last housekeeper is Youkai. He's an interesting character and in collage. Those two make some really good tips. With Jim and Ron working the kitchen and dinning room, they make good tips too and bring back many costumers. I help in the kitchen and work the front desk."

"so you're pretty busy." Noe pointed out surprised she even had time to work on the school work. "so how will you go to school and run the place at the same time?"

"well I'll have to find another collage student." she sighed seeming to go into her own world. "Youkai says he has some friends that can help during school. He'll be in charge while Sarah and I are in school. He knows the place well and a lot of the people." suddenly Jim and Ron came out with two big trays full of sizzling food. "bone appetite." everyone dug in and their mouths started to water craving more.

After dinner Mizuki left a big tip herself then they all left. Izumi seemed satisfied enough with her crew. Nakatsu was getting interested in Sarah and Kayashima wanted to meet this Don girl. He wanted to know more about what powers she had. Noe and Sekime were hitting on girls who didn't have a boy around in the lobby and any where in the halls. Nakao was missing Nanba and praised the pictures in the lobby some of the time.

Mizuki escorted her friends to their rooms and bid them good night. She went back to the kitchen and opened a secret door that led to her room. 'well that went better then I thought it would.' she thought brushing her bit of hair.

Out side a boy watched as the light in Mizuki's room go out. He smirked as his plot slowly fell into place. He walked around the building, scanning the area like he did every night when his 'prays' light would go out. He was amazed it went out earlier then usual, but praised it as well.

KC: "we finally caught BS." points down at poor girl hog tied. PFK laughs her butt off.

PFK: "it's your turn next KC!" starts running after KC

KC: "review and until next time!" runs for life


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Home Again (Chapter 4)  
**Author:** Kiya Pritchett (and Hannah Ree Banfill)  
**Pairing: **Izumi Sano and Mizuki Ashiya   
**Fandom: **Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme: **The Things I Do For You.  
**Disclaimer: **BS (Breathing Stars): I'm very sorry, but Kiya-Chan won't be showing up today because I kicked her ass for stealing my rocket launcher. Purple Fuzzy Kitty is also feeling the pain so I wouldn't worry. This story is ours, but Hana-Kimi isn't. Any questions?

**Notes: **Her story. Only half mine. Go bother her if you have complaints lol! On with the story…

It was very late at night and everyone else was sleeping, but Kayashima wasn't one to care about things like that. He was sitting on the bed, reading a horror novel and having a great time. He had been very happy to come to this nice lounge and see that Mizuki was doing well. She didn't seem to be in any immediate trouble, which was good, but she did seem hesitant about strange things…but that was just Mizuki. Kayashima rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate. He did care about Mizuki, but it was stupid how everybody constantly hovered over her. He didn't want to be like that. After all, he thought, the girl certainly needed her space.

Kayashima bolted upright when there was suddenly a soft knock on his door. It opened a crack, and the sweet voice of a young woman called, "Housekeeping."

When she entered, Kayashima wasn't prepared. She was beautiful, even for him! This was Don, one of the attendants who worked here with Mizuki, and also had supernatural powers like himself. But this girl was extremely different from the other super-powered women Kayashima had met. Not that they weren't cursed with unnatural beauty by their gifts. Don was drop dead gorgeous, and Kayashima could tell from her aura that she was reasonably kind and easy to get along with, but when you got on her bad side she could be dangerous. She was cleaning the back of his room, and he found himself smiling in spite of himself.

It was then that Don whirled to face him, the dark red, blood like complexion of her long hair spiraling around like a sprinkler. Her eyes were an icy shade of pale blue, giving her face a mischievous angelic structure. Kayashima hated to admit it, but…he was strongly attracted to this girl. She was setting off all his senses like sirens.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong with my aura or something?" she spat at him venomously. Wow. Her voice. It had a smooth surface like melted chocolate, but a touch of anger could make it irresistible. When her question registered, Kayashima shook his head, and, without thinking, replied, "No. Not at all. Your aura is beautiful. Fierce and womanly."

Confusion and fear suddenly lit Don's face. Kayashima clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said. How could he sound so perverted?! She would storm out of his room now, and he'd feel terrible about it for days.

However, Don tilted her head to one side so she could read Kayashima's thoughts and feelings better. While his supernatural powers consisted of seeing peoples auras and communicating with spirits, Don had the power to see through you as a person and read your thoughts, emotions, and intentions. She could tell if you were lying, and if you really meant what you said (not the same thing.) Right now, she concluded after her reading, Kayashima was feeling embarrassed and angry at himself for what he'd told her. And even though he'd only known her for the last five minutes, his heart held affection for her. Don couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

At the sound of her shrill and musical laughter, Kayashima raised his head. He was sure there was the word "WHAT?" written all over his face and he blushed before lowering his head. This girl was weird. Wasn't she supposed to be hurt, not amused? Her aura didn't say anything about this…but auras sure as hell don't know everything. He was surprised when she spoke again, but much gentler this time.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just…that was so funny!" She clutched her sides before kneeling with one hand on the floor to steady herself. Kayashima moved to the edge of the bed so he wouldn't loose sight of her. And there she was, completely on the floor now, her blue eyes shining up at him.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "I'm sorry about that. But, you see, I can see your aura, and really, that's how it looks." He prepared to be embarrassed again, but suddenly Don was right up on the bed next to him. She spread out her long hair, and it took up most of the bed. One of the dark flaming red strands was so close; Kayashima had the un-Kayashimaish urge to touch it. This was very strange. He had never felt this way about ANYONE before, especially after he had just met them.

"You must be Taiki Kayashima. The Aura Master, all the others called you." She paused to laugh at this. He smiled at her, wishing she would never stop laughing so he could watch her forever. "Mizuki told me all about you. I'm –"

"You're Don, I know. Ashiya told me about you too," Kayashima said. He hated to cut her gorgeous voice off, but he wasn't sure if he needed to hear her speak her own name. No, it would be better if he said it himself. The urge to crawl beside her and feel the warmth of her slender body was starting to overpower him, but he breathed in and settled more comfortably in his spot on the bed. "So, what's your last name Don?"

Don smiled at Kayashima. This boy was nice! He was even better than Mizuki had described him and how she had pictured him, and, for reasons that she didn't understand, that made her really happy. "My last name is Aiko, but no one refers to me like that. Nope, to everyone I'm just Don." That made him laugh. She loved the sound of his laughter. It sounded similar to the birds at home.

Don and Kayashima sat on his bed and talked for three whole hours after that. They spilled everything about each other (especially their powers), to the other one, and just had fun getting to know each other. From what Kayashima could gather, Don lived not far from Osaka High. She had discovered her power when she was four, when she began seeing what everyone thought and felt about her…and became aware of the lies her parents told her.

Although now a first year college student at nineteen, Don was ten when her parents had divorced and her father and brother left. Her mother had remarried and had her little sister, Jessa, with an abusive jerk who really hated Don. When she was sixteen and Jessa four, Don was at school and got the news that her stepfather and mother were in a car accident…and had been killed. She could read that he'd been driving drunk, and her mother hadn't cared.

Don had never heard from her father and brother since they left. She could read in the wakes of their travels that they hadn't meant to come back and save her. She read they didn't care. Their selfishness irked her. After the accident, Don and Jessa had been adopted by a foster family, and she occasionally returned from school to see how her sister was doing. It in no way felt like home.

"It hurt so much, you know? I really wanted my brother there. He looked after me, he cared about me!" She turned to stare at Kayashima with hurt in her beautiful eyes. "I thought he loved me." Oh god, he wanted to touch her so bad. He wanted to hold her, help her through her pain. This was bad. And it was getting worse.

Finally, Kayashima decided to stop being such a wuss. He lightly stroked Don's arm, and he was surprised when she leaned into his touch instead of recoiling away. She turned to look at him, and he found that without moving it, his other hand had moved up to wipe all traces of tears from her angel-like face. Her hair was silken soft. He knew this because suddenly, his hand moved from her face outward to the sleek rivers of red. He read that her aura was calm, and there was lust in her blue eyes. He wondered how stupid he was looking right now.

But Kayashima didn't care about that. He was going to kiss her. Right here, now, where no one would know. Her face was right under his, staring upward, just watching. He leaned down, and almost had his lips on hers…

Suddenly, he jerked violently upward. His senses were ringing with alert. Mizuki…she was in danger! There was a presence in the building that wanted to hurt her! He looked down at Don, still holding her awkwardly, and found that her eyes were just as wild and alert as his own. "I sense it too," she said seriously, and pushed herself from Kayashima's half embrace and off the bed. "Let's go! Mizuki needs help!" Nobody had to tell Kayashima twice. He and Don flew from the room, trying to think of some way to protect their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

KC: "Yeah I escaped the clutches of evil!" hears noises from behind then feels a sharp pain in her head "Oh hey BS." drops to knees and bows "I'm sorry for stealing your racket launcher!"

BS: "Sure you are. Now get up and tell about your chapter of Home Again."

PFK: "Yeah it's so great! Yeah go Don!"

EG:" What the hell?"

KC: "Oh that's right!" PFK, BS, and KC line up in a strait line in that order.

PFK: "EG." she held up a cell phone with a screen saver of fire.

BS: "You are." she holds up a lighter and lights it up.

KC: Holds up a blow torch. "Fired." BS was already backing for the door and did nothing but run when KC allowed the torch to be on full power. "Ok now that, that busness is through, I have a warning for you. There is a touch of sexual content in this chapter. I promise there is not full detail, you might want a strong stomach to go on."

BS: "KC and I don't own Hana- Kimi."

PFK: "Well duh they don't own Hana- Kimi! It belongs to the brilliant Hisaya Nakajo!"

"KC: "You said that last chapter!" hits poor PFK on the head. Smiles at reader "Please enjoy!"

CH 5

Mizuki's liquid brown eyes shot open. She heard a peculiar noise in her room. She was half asleep, but mostly aware of her surroundings. She glanced at her clock '1:30'. She tried to turn then noticed her left wrist was bound to her post. She moved her right arm to untie the other when it was abruptly interrupted. Someone with a tight grip pulled her arm to her other bed post, a rough rope wrapped around her wrist fastening it to the post. She tried to get the rope to loosen, but it only started to rub her skin raw.

Who ever tied her down ran a cool finger down her silky smooth skin. Goose bumps ran up and down her cream colored skin as she filled with fear. "Wh- who's there?" she asked with a shaky voice. There was no answer instead a hand ran through her soft strands of hair. "Why are you doing this?" she asked receiving a malicious laugh. It was most definitely a male, and he sounded so familiar deep down in Mizuki's conscience.

"Miss me sweet cakes?" he asked bending down close to Mizuki's face and kissed her lips. Mizuki's eyes bulged and even more fear ran through her body as she tried to scream for help. Her voice was caught in her throat.

Don still had hold of Kayashima's cool hand. Her silky blood red hair was flowing behind her almost like a river. "Do you know…" Kayashima started, taking a breath. "Who or what this disturbance is?"

Without stopping to explain Don gave a slight nod. Her rosy lips parted for a second then on second thought they closed them again. Kayashima's purple- blue eyes showed nothing, but worry. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know what he would be able to do. Don was silent and she knew Kayashima was worried and confused, that he had so many questions running in his head. She felt guilty not explaining what this was all about, there just wasn't time.

'This other presence.' Don thought with determination etched on her face. She squeezed Kayashima's hand as she went on in her head. 'It's been around before. He only has evil in mind.' Finally words formed on her perfect mouth. "Makita." The word was so full of rage if it were poison he'd be dead.

"Who?" Kayashima's worries became more confusion. At the doors to the dinning room Don made an abrupt stop. She looked up at Kayashima and he noted her ice blue eyes were more gray now.

"I'm finally thinking." Don almost hissed. "Go and get Sano. He'll be needed." Kayashima was taken back. "Don't ask questions. Look I'm sorry I brought you all the way here and now I'm making you go all the way back. The mistresses room is up some stairs in the back of the kitchen. I'm gonna try and drive the intruder out here." Kayashima just couldn't argue, she had an unknown power over him. He nodded and with a new determination he started to turn. A soft hand caught his wrist and he faced his angel once again. She stepped on her tip toes, her hair coming off the ground just slightly, and she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "We'll be waiting." she whispered. She released him and he was off again. Don watched for a mere second before she headed for Mizuki's room.

Mizuki had salty tears streaming down her face. Makita, her trespasser, had been touching her. Nothing more, yet, but there was more in mind. He ran his middle finger in between her breasts, and ran it down her stomach. He could see nothing but disgust in her face, it gave him such pleasure. "You tricked me once before." Makita hissed his voice low and a little raspy. "But not this time. This time… you… are… mine!"

"You… wish." Mizuki said through a sob, she stared at the ceiling. She was trying to think of a way out. Her tears were out of rage and a bit of fear. Makita had a knife on him and threatened to slice her throat if she dared call for help. 'Don will since something is wrong.' she assured herself. 'She works late not in the day. She'll get the others and they'll come soon.' she sighed holding back the new tears that wanted to come as Makita started playing with other areas of her body. She tried to kick him, but it didn't work too well.

"I have your life in my hands." He spat jamming his fingers in her. She felt no pleasure in this. Inside he was hoping for even the slightest grunt. "Are you thinking one of your friends will come?" he asked with an evil wide grin. "You wont be getting any help, trust me."

For a second Mizuki felt helpless and that he was right. Then she reminded herself that she had new friends, that he didn't know about everyone. "It just takes a smidgen to poison a pigeon." she said with pure hate in her voice. Makita looked at her curiously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked pulling out his fingers and licking them.

Suddenly the door to Mizuki's room burst open. "It means, that you are dead meat!" Don screamed rolling her fingers into fists. "How dare you waltz in here and think no one would notice! I can't believe you." her words were venomous.

"Who do you think you are?" Makita asked walking up to the supernatural girl. "You sure are pretty though. Maybe you can be next." he took one of Don's wrists in a tight squeeze. "Want to get in line?" he started dragging her over to a chair pulling out more rope from a bag on a desk. Before he could even touch her delicate and perfect skin with the rough material Don had Makita in a head lock.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Don said her eyes turning even more pale blue. "I wasn't fully paying attention." Mizuki lifted her head and sighed with relief, giving her friend a smile. Then in rushed Kayashima and Sano, noticing Don with Makita and Mizuki tied to her bed naked. Sano growled allowing Kayashima to untie Mizuki with Don's help.

"You mother fucker." Sano growled taking the older girls spot. With three swift punches to the stomach and a knee in the face Sano let the boy drop to the floor with a thud. Don and Kayashima had Mizuki untied and in a robe, before she ran to Sano for comfort. Sano wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry it took so long."

"Thank you." she cried with content, knowing that she was safe in his arms. "I was such a fool. I should of never come here. I should of just gone back home." she pounded Sano's chest for emphasis that she meant what she said.

"But if you didn't." Kayashima butted in. "I would of-"

"I know." Mizuki interrupted. "I know." she backed away from Sano and kicked Makita in the ribs. "Don't you ever think you can do that again!" with each word she gave a kick.

"Ok Mizuki, dear." Don said taking Mizuki's shoulders and leading her to the door. "I think her gets it. The cops are already on their way." Sano pulled Makita to his feet and lead him down the stairs. "He'll get his well deserves I'm sure." Kayashima followed the girls close behind and Sano right behind them with Makita with him.

After a few minutes of talking to the police Makita was taken away. It turned out he was wanted for multiple rapes around the area. He was to be in jail for a couple of years. Everyone sat in the dinning room in complete silence for a while.

"I'm going back home." Mizuki finally announced like it was her final and only decision.

"And not finish what you started?" Don asked reading right through Mizuki. She saw that Mizuki didn't feel like she needed to go, but that Sano wouldn't want her here to be in more danger.

"Don't read me like that." Mizuki barked seeing Don's gaze. Don looked away and looked at Kayashima with a pure mushy look. "I don't know. I should finish what I started." She looked at Sano, her love, for some words of advice.

"I'll stay and help." he said with an uncertain smile. Mizuki hugged him with excitement. Mizuki looked at the clock at the back of the large room, 3:28.

"I need at least a couple of hours of sleep." she said changing the subject. Sano stood and picked Mizuki up receiving a small squeal. "S- Sano?"

"Then you're staying in my room at least." He said carrying her through the hall. Mizuki smiled and waved to Don and Kayashima.

"Help your selves to the kitchen." she told them snuggling into Sano's chest falling asleep in his arms. 'I'm safe with him, in his arms.' "I love you." she muttered before conking out. Sano seemed surprised to hear that come from her mouth. He smiled down at the sleeping girl.

"I love you too." he whispered as he crawled into bed with her clinging to him.

KC: "Happy? I didn't have Mizuki get fully raped! She still has her virginity for Sano to take." BS glares over at KC while PFK stares in horror. "Stop that! Well hope you enjoyed. If you'll excuse me I have to go kick BS's butt now." runs after BS.

PFK: stares still in horror then laughs at BS. "Please review!" she waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Home Again (Chapter 6)  
**Author:** Kiya Pritchett (and Hannah Ree Banfill)  
**Pairing: **Izumi Sano and Mizuki Ashiya (Taiki Kayashima and Don Aiko)  
**Fandom: **Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme: **The Things I Do For You.  
**Disclaimer: **stares happily at KC (Kiya-Chan) and PFK (Purple Fuzzy Kitty), who are tied to a train track very tightly with their mouths gagged. They stare at her with hatred and make weird noises Oh quit your whining. Turns to audience As you can see, they failed and I triumphed! Anyway, since PFK can't say it, I will. Hana-Kimi isn't ours. pats PFK on the head and laughs at the look on her face

**Notes: **WHY AM I A FUCKING TARGET IN EVERY CHAPTER??? THAT'S what I want to know. But never mind that, here's the newest chapter of Home Again. Enjoy ya'll!

The horizon outside the Hayama Lounge windows was just blossoming with the milky smudges of a new dawn. The dreary blue black in which the night's excitement had occurred was being peacefully washed away by the sweet touches of light pinks and oranges as they slowly started to dominate the sky. Kayashima sighed happily for (roughly) the hundredth time since 3, and allowed his lips to smile as he thought of Mizuki sleeping warmly and contentedly in Izumi's arms.

He was forced to crash back into reality when he felt something hit his head. Kayashima turned around to find Don, shimmering radiantly in the new day's light, with a book in her hand. Her perfect mouth smiled and giggled at his reaction to her arrival. But Kayashima was not at all bothered. Now 5:18 in the morning, with everyone else back in bed, he had a peace settled in the bases of his stomach that had allowed him to be happy since Makita's capture. There was no way negative emotions could poison him. Kayashima was sure that Don was feeling that way too.

"Hey sweetie, was your reading good?" he asked as she settled on the floor beside him. Don rolled her eyes. "Nope. The book wasn't as good as I thought it'd be. See, you can never trust what people tell you." She said this while shooting the book across the kitchen floor at a cat who was trying to open the refrigerator door.

Kayashima studied her aura. A beautiful golden pink, Don's natural color of joy. He felt his hand lift without having any control over it and land gracefully atop the hand she had on the floor beside him. When Don turned from humiliating the cat to meet his eyes, Kayashima was delighted that there wasn't a trace of shock or annoyance in her face. Their fingers entwined, and the bright love both their smiles gave off could have ignited a completely distinguished sun.

"Don..." Kayashima heard himself start to say. Her head tilted, causing her fiery hair to unbalance slightly and fall over to blanket her shoulder. "Yes?"

He caught a couple strands with his other hand, only to feel it move up and stroke her delicate face. As Don moved her hand to rest upon his, Kayashima moved closer to her. He drew in in almost the same way he had done hours before, deep in the night where she had first wrapped her soft fingers around his heart. This was it. He had wanted to do this for the last few hours, but the time had never seemed right. Kayashima wrapped his arms around Don's exquisite figure, and moved her mouth up to his. To feel her lips, he would give anything...

But Don pulled away. For a split second he felt heartbroken, but noticed her reluctance. He knew he looked confused, but Don's eyes were deep with liquid passion when she said, "You were going to say something?" Moving to his face, the fire angel brushed Kayashima's dark hair away from his ear. "Let's not let anything ruin that moment for us", she whispered with hot seduction. Shivers started to run through Kayashima's body as she repeated her question.

"Ummm...yeah. Well, it was nothing really," he began. "I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in spending the summer with me. I mean...that is...only if you want, I mean." He paused to blush, and glancing in her direction saw Don's eyes light up and her song like laughter start. He laughed along with her. The two joined in a hug, knowing that nothing could make this morning happier for either of them.

Kayashima was surprised when Don suddenly pulled back, pecked him on the cheek again, jumped to her feet, and as quietly as she could manage, ran out the front door. He watched her with fascination as plain as the new day, with the beautiful red water of her hair cascading behind her, the flow of her body smoothly as she ran. Don vanished around the corner, and Kayashima jumped to his feet clumsily to pursue his love.

The two chased each other through the fair dawn for quite a while. They laughed and played and almost passed out from suffocation on numerous occasions during this affair. As they collapsed in their exhaustion, Don felt Kayashima grasp her hand and pull himself to her. It was then, as the sun finally came up, that their lips met. It was a kiss full of promise and amazement, but most of all...love.

Breakfast a few hours later was a cheerful affair. Mizuki, Sarah, and Don made the decision to close the lounge off for the day so they could have some time to straighten things out. While the guests already staying were free to do as they pleased, Mizuki and her friends could have their own time to get things together.

It seemed that Nakatsu had talked to Sarah and completely freaked her out, because she was avoiding him at all costs. Everyone thought this was really funny, although they laughed silently and never mentioned it. Noe and Sekime never got tired of spying on the girls staying at the lounge; Don smacked them both on the head once while walking by. Judging from their whining and ceaseless complaints and moaning, she hit harder than she let on.

Mizuki attacked Don and gave her a loving hug when the news of her and Kayashima's relationship finally reached air. Noe and Sekime got really jealous while Sano congratulated them both. And with that, taking Mizuki's hand in his and kissing it, he said they would all spend a wonderful summer together...right here, all of them.

But that was to come. School wasn't over yet. Soon they would have to return to Osaka High and complete the year. Only then would miracles really begin happening.


	7. Chapter 7

KC: "Hey our loyal readers! Well I've had this chapter finished for a few days now, but I just haven't had the time till today, Sunday, before work. It's not as beautiful as BS's last chapter, which made me want to cry it was so brilliant, but it's pretty good, I think."

BS: "You think?"

PFK: "Yeah she only thinks." BS takes out her rocket launcher and shoots PFK with rocks.

SP (Snow Prince): "Wow you chicks are nuts." KC, BS, and PFK all look at this new boy. He's so cute. His hair semi long and a wonderful silver (like Inuyasha or Yuki). He's tall and his eyes are a wonderful blue. "As they drool over me." he flips his hair making KC, BS, and PFK stare in more wonder. "You guys can go on reading. They don't own Hana- Kimi, but they can dream, right?"

CH 7

"Ready for one last day?" Izumi asked his love, who was packing in her room. She didn't understand why Izumi and everyone was urging her to go. No one wanted to see her at the school anymore. They all hated her and made fun of her. That's why she left in the first place!

"What is the point of this day?" Mizuki asked stubbornly as she picked up her small bag and followed Izumi down the stairs to the kitchen. "It's not like they care if I come or not."

"You have to go." Don ordered hearing the conversation. "You don't have a choice in this one. Umeda is here." Mizuki's jaw dropped at those words. "Sorry, but Sarah called him."

"Sarah!" Mizuki called. Walking in calmly the blond high school girl stood there shyly. "Why would you betray me?"

"They talked me into it." Sarah complained her eyes turning a light green.

"Liar." Mizuki said noting the change. "Your eyes always give you away. Now why would you call-"

"Me." interrupted a voice. "Well let's just say that everyone expects you at the school and I wont let you skip out no matter what." Mizuki quivered at the sound of his voice. Pouting Mizuki was drug out to the car and they set off for the school.

"Poor Mizuki." Sarah said in her Australian accent. Her short blond hair glistened in the morning sun. Her green eyes glistened with evilness. Don stared at the beautiful girl staring right into her soul. "Well we better get things going Don, Gays."

"We have names." Ron scolded the girl. She shrugged and went into the lounge.

"I don't like her." Jim told his love and Don. They nodded in agreement and went into the lobby when they heard Sarah calling for them.

Mizuki rested her elbow on the car door and rested her chin on her palm. She stared out the window with sad puppy eyes. Izumi sat next to her holding her and comforting her. She wasn't happy with anyone at this point. She was being taken back to the place she ran from, not to go back to say bye to everyone and let them laugh at her again. The ride was long and silent, filled with evil aura (mainly coming from Mizuki).

"Oh, come one Mizuki!" Sekime whined getting tired of the heavy weight that seemed to fill the air. "It's not the end of the world. Besides you can show off and stuff. There are a lot of guys who actually look up to you, you know."

Mizuki's eyes shifted from the window to the blabbering boy. "Really?" she asked with a happier tone.

"Yes." Noe and Nakao answered nodding their heads for emphasis. Mizuki thought about it for a second then sighed.

"All right." Mizuki decided. "I'll be in a better mood, if you three leave me alone the rest of the car ride." she gave them a cold smile. They nodded with a shiver and turned away from her.

'That place has changed her.' The three boys thought glancing at the girl again. 'She was in a good mood the other day.'

"Mizuki, honey." Izumi started leaning in close to the tense girl. "I'll be there for you all the way." he whispered. Mizuki blushed, with a smile creeping onto her face. "So don't fret, just relax and be your self. That's all you have been, since the vary beginning."

"I guess you're right." Mizuki whispered back sighing again. Kayashima saw her aura change from a killers aura to her happy love sick, pink aura. The rest of the ride was much better then. They laughed and talked about old times that they all went through.

When at the school many kids were waiting for them. They seemed really happy to see Mizuki and didn't say shit about her being a girl. This eased her and her tense muscles relaxed, some. As she walked into the school with her friends right behind her, and Umeda at the car, she saw the banisters all around the school. It was for a party, for the public as well as the school.

"This is pretty awesome." Mizuki had to admit reading one of the posters as they passed by it.

"Yep and we signed you up to be on the party planning comity." Nakatsu blurted a little to soon. She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Bye." she immediately said about to make a run for it when Izumi grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so." He warned dragging her. "You're going to help the rest of us. We can't do this without a girls perspective. Besides you've done so good with the lounge we can't let that talent go to complete waist." This seemed to get Mizuki's attention.

"What?" she asked in dismay. "You need my opinion and stuff? The lounge isn't that great, really."

"Well you don't think you're alone do you." Called a familiar voice. Mizuki made Izumi stop and she turned around to find Rio, Yumemi, and Elica.

"No doubt!" Elica cheered with glee.

"We can't just let our idol do something so huge by herself." Yumemi finished excited. Mizuki rushed to Rio and hugged her.

"I can't believe you three." Mizuki chanted. "You guys weren't behind the 'kidnap Mizuki from the lounge' thing were you?" The three cheery girls looked guilty. Mizuki face dropped for a second then she smiled again. "I should of figured. Well let's get started on this party planning!" She raised a fist in the air. "Now where are we setting this up?" everyone fell over anime style.

"The gym where else." Sekime laughed slapping Mizuki's back hard. She did the same thing and led the girls forward for their new assignment, make the smelly gym into a ball room!

"Oh and there is a catch." Nakatsu added nervously. Mizuki turned to face the boys, about to enter the gym.

"The gym needs to be ready tonight." Sano finished while cringing.

"What?!" All the girls screamed facing the moronic boys.

"Well we knew that Mizuki would only be free during this day and you couldn't do things without her." Noe went on.

"And besides you guys work faster then anyone we know." Sekime finished everything with a bright smile.

"Ladies." Mizuki said flustered yet a little amused. "Let's get to work! Sano, Nakatsu! Get anyone who doesn't mind working under me and the girls. We are going to need a lot of help!"

"Mainly the boys in the art department of the school." Rio added. Sano and Nakatsu nodded and everyone started planning and getting things organized.

SP: "Let me out!" the poor SP is locked in a glass cage. PFK and BS circle him as they wonder what to do with him. KC is worn out from running after him and getting him to fall for their trap.

KC: "What can we say." breaths heavily. "We couldn't just let him go any time soon."

BS: "So is her chapter good?"

KC: "You can't just ask that!"

BS: "Why not?" KC throws a snow ball at BS, but misses and hit's the glass cage. "Great now I can't see his perfect face!" Moves to the other side.

PFK: "While they bicker We'll let you go. Please review and tell BS and KC what you think. Hope you are enjoying this so far! Till next time!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Home Again (Chapter 8)  
**Author:** Kiya Pritchett (and Hannah Ree Banfill)  
**Pairing: **Izumi Sano and Mizuki Ashiya (among others)  
**Fandom: **Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme: **The Things I Do For You.  
**Disclaimer: **SP (Snow Prince): "LET ME OUT OF HERE! Look, you girls are real cute, but –"KC (Kiya-Chan) and BS (Breathing Stars) are putting up lots of mirrors so they can see SP's perfect face from everywhere in the room. PFK (Purple Fuzzy Kitty) rolls her eyes BS: "Oh quit your whining. You're so hot we can't possibly let you out of our sight." KC: holding up some chains "She's right. For once the sisters unite!" PFK: "Isn't it sad? They don't own Hana-Kimi by the way. Please read, I'll deal with this..."

**Notes: **Latest chapter of one of your favorite stories! (Admit it lol!)Keep on reading!

Not a whole two hours had passed before everyone became overwhelmed in the work of dance preparations. So far, the gym had been cleared of all athletic equipment and Rio had the boys of the art department creating decorations, Mizuki was making fun of Sano and Nakatsu who were having hell blowing up balloons, and Elica and Yumemi were arguing over what would go where and how the ball room would look when it was done. Yes, Mizuki would say, so far things were going great.

Kayashima walked into the gym carrying a big box. "Hey Ashiya, I got the order." The busy girl looked up from her clipboard and checked off the item. "Thanks Kayashima, you can just set it over there." Mizuki knew she couldn't afford any distraction. This was the night she wanted to be absolutely special, and she had been put in charge of it, so she would try her best to make everything perfect. Close to it anyway. As close as it would get.

"Hey Mizuki!" Yumemi ran over to her, with Rio right behind her. Each had an armful of finished decorations. They each smiled, gesturing from the decorations to their boss. Mizuki ran over and quickly inspected their work.

"Those look great girls!" she said brightly. "Keep it up!" Mizuki turned her back to her friends to scratch something off her clipboard. Yumemi and Rio looked at each other, and nodded. Rio put her decorations in Yumemi's arms and watched her hurry away, leaving to two girls alone.

"Hey Mizuki? One question. You ARE planning to invite your friends from the Hayama Lounge to the dance right?" Rio asked. Mizuki jerked around rather harshly, and before she could hide it Rio caught the flash of burning hatred that shot through her eyes. She was caught a little off guard, but was prepared. Mizuki was pissed about something.

Rio's friend straightened up and gave her a (very fake) smile. Her reply was sweet, but hurried.

"Of course I plan to invite them Rio! Why? Do you really think I'd exclude them? Don't worry, Don, Ron and Jim will all be here!" And with that, Mizuki tried to walk away, but Rio grabbed her wrist. Their eyes met, Rio's calm (but with a hardness like ice), and Mizuki's glazed over with anger once again.

"What about Sarah Mizuki?"

There was silence then. Mizuki didn't move at all, not even to pick up her clipboard and pen when they fell to the floor with a loud clank. Her eyes just stayed on Rio's face, cranked up to an intensity that if Rio was made of paper, she would a pile of scalded ashes by now. Suddenly, Mizuki ripped her hand out of Rio's and dropped to the floor to retrieve her stuff.

"Don't ever talk about that bitch in front of me again! Get it?" Rio watched as her friend stormed off. People were staring.

Rio went back to Yumemi and Elica and explained to them what happened. Nakatsu and Sano wanted to know too. Rio didn't quite get it: what had Sarah done to make Mizuki hate her so bad? Or maybe...it was Sarah who hated Mizuki?

Sooner than anyone expected, construction of the ball room was finished and the sight was breathtakingly beautiful. Mizuki was so happy that Sano twirled her around the room in a practice dance, laughing the whole time. Mizuki stopped twirling just long enough to tell Kayashima to call the Hayama Lounge and invite Don and the boys. Kayashima had wanted to mention Sarah, but by Mizuki's killer aura whenever she thought of her it wouldn't be his smartest idea. So everyone kept their mouths shut.

Later, a few minutes before six, Elica was fastening the back of Mizuki's dress in their dorm room. Her friend was adorned in an adorable strapless cut that was the color of morning mist, a light pearly gray. There was a white shawl that went with it, but Mizuki had decided not to wear it. Elica and Yumemi had laughed.

Elica had just fastened the final button when a car honked outside. Mizuki ran to the window, opened it, and waved out as Don was getting out. Everyone ran down the stairs (except for Kayashima, who practically tumbled), and crowded around these new people. Kayashima ran to Don and scooped her up, kissing her before she could even say hi. All Mizuki could say was...WOW.

Don was dressed in red satin, a long dress that seemed, if you didn't look hard enough, to continue her hair. Even though she wore no makeup, her eyes gleamed brighter and with more color than usual. Mizuki, and probably every other girl there, felt almost physical pain at how beautiful Don was. In a way it felt and looked sad; all the red gave her the feeling of a maiden covered in blood after a slaying.

Don broke her kiss with Kayashima and stared around at everyone with her seductive eyes. She burst out laughing at how many boys had their mouths hanging open. And their thoughts and emotions were simply outrageous! No one made a move though. Probably because Kayashima was giving off a very clear 'come onto her and I'll kill you' vibe.

Mizuki ran over and hugged Ron and Jim at the same time, who were both dressed in tuxes. They said they were trying to look as beautiful as their friend, but beauty was something Don had effortlessly. As everyone was making their way into the school, Don tried to pull Mizuki aside and give a warning, but her friend refused to listen. Big mistake. Because Don was sensing that during this evening, something horrible was going to happen. Amidst the fun of partying, blood would be spilled. On Mizuki's account? Don wasn't sure. The red maiden shook her head, sending her hair jumping around like flames, and hurried to catch up with her love.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the gym, big and beautiful with velvet covering the walls, and balloons and streamers in various places. There was a banner across the front wall that read HAPPY SUMMER EVERYBODY! Courtesy of Nakatsu. The music started. Mizuki felt true happiness again when Sano slid a red rose behind her ear, and the lights dimmed. This...THIS was what she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

KC: "Damn you PFK!"

BS: "We just want to look!" Bs whined as they both beat on the door, of a closet. PFK had lowered them into the closet and set free SP. He seemed pleased and hugged PFK tightly.

SP: "I should run before they set themselves free." He hugged PFK once again ran off.

BS and KC: "NOOOOOO!" they couldn't believe the most perfect and hottest guy left them.

PFK: "While they cry and carry on I will say this." the young purple kitty said irritated. More screaming came from the cry babies. "BS and KC do not own Hana- Kimi. KC would also like to say that Mizuki is a little out of character in this chapter."

CH 9

The night started out slow. Everything seemed to be going well. Refreshments were kept up with, along with the small buffet that had been made by the school, and some desert from a near by café. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Though Nakao was chasing after Nanba as usual, chasing away the girls who surrounded him. Don and Kayashima were inseparable. Kayashima made sure no one hit on his girl. No one was going to take her away from him. They were having fun on and off the dance floor. Jim and Ron had their own fun as well. They didn't keep to themselves either. They chatted amongst some preppy girls having their fun, talking about the usual stuff.

Rio was hitting on Nakatsu, no surprise to Mizuki. Her other friends had gone off somewhere with some of the boys from Osaka, though Mizuki didn't keep track of who. And Mizuki, well she was under the disco ball dancing with Izumi. Though she remembered dancing with him at the Christmas Dance, this was better. Not only was it more romantic, she was actually a girl. She had dreamt of this for so long. She had wanted to just be herself, as a girl and be with Izumi with out anything going wrong.

'Best part is Sarah isn't here to ruin things.' Mizuki thought with a sigh. She looked into Izumi's deep eyes loosing herself in her memory of meeting Sarah. Remembering how Sarah was so jealous of Mizuki's life, and only wished to have it. How, when Sarah met Izumi, how she loathed Mizuki. Sarah swore that she would find a way to have Mizuki's life, and if not that then to take away the wonderful life Mizuki has.

"Anything wrong?" Izumi asked dipping Mizuki low, leaning in close enough to kiss her. Mizuki smiled and covered the small distance to take over Izumi's lips.

"Everything is-" Mizuki started, being interrupted by the gym doors slamming open.

Don's head shot up as did Kayashima's. 'Sarah.' they thought, knowing those vibes and that aura. Thoughts of murder, and killers aura, nothing good was coming from her. Everyone looked at the new comer. She looked like she went through hell. Her blond hair was drenched in water, her once pink silk dress destroyed. Her makeup was running down her face, her mascara most visible under her eyes.

Though the music didn't stop, all the dancers did. Don, Kayashima, Jim, and Ron moved to Mizuki's side. Izumi was confused, but he didn't let go of Mizuki, he refused to move away.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked stopping in front of Mizuki. "You don't look to happy to see your friend, and co-manager. Why not invite me? Oh, that's right, you're afraid I'd take everything away."

"Not even close." Mizuki said shaking Izumi's hand off her shoulder. Mizuki took Sarah's arm and they moved to the front of the gym walking to the door. "Go on back to having fun." Mizuki ordered shutting the doors behind her. Mizuki drug Sarah to the bathroom.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Sarah asked as Mizuki whipped mascara from her face. Mizuki didn't answer, she only went on with her new job. "Why!" Sarah took Mizuki's hand and shoved it away. Once again Mizuki didn't answer, she only looked Sarah deep in her green eyes. Mizuki sighed, unable to keep this up.

"Because I hate you, that's why." Mizuki said dropping the paper towel in the garbage. "I hate you because you are able to take command and keep things going, all the more while staying cool, calm, and collected. You know how to do things, because you were raised on the streets, yet you take everything for granted."

"Well you." Sarah started stressing 'you'. "You got to go to an all boys school, you have a close relationship with your folks, and you found the love of your life. You have nothing to complain about."

"You know nothing." Mizuki said, her hatred growing in the pit of her stomach. "Not only THAT, but you think everything and everyone belongs to you! You think you can stroll in somewhere and make orders, and not even bother caring about the people who work for you. You don't treat anyone with respect. Don't think I don't see the way you treat Jim and Ron!"

"Oh and about them." Sarah said in a snobby voice. "Why do you have gays working for you?"

Outside the bathroom door Don stood ready to beat the living crap out of Sarah. Jim and Ron were shocked and couldn't believe what she was saying. Nakatsu and Izumi stood back, they didn't understand a single thing that was happening. They both were thinking the same question as well. 'Why are they fighting? And what's this all about?'

"You boys are so clueless." Don whispered. "Stop thinking such stupid things!"

"Stay out of our heads!" the boys protested listening carefully as Sarah and Mizuki staid silent in the bathroom. Suddenly everyone heard a loud SLAP! Don's jaw completely dropped as she stepped back and shoved everyone else away from the door.

"STOP THINKING OF YOUR SELF!" they heard Mizuki scream. "Why I even took you in, off the streets no less is a mystery to me. You obviously deserved to be out there." Mizuki walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. She saw everyone look at her, watching her, listening to her. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and now Izumi had seen that side of her. "I gotta go." she said walking away, ignoring everyone protesting, and trying to stop her.

Once out of the school, no one could get to Mizuki. She pulled out the keys to her borrowed car and started it up. She drove away almost madly, leaving Izumi and everyone behind.

In the bathroom Sarah was holding her right cheek. She was grinning evilly, her usual evil grin that never seemed to disappear. She turned and looked in the mirror, a nice red hand print had been left. Her makeup was still messed up and her hair askew. Near the lodge it had been raining, and when she got to the school the rain decided to poor down there as well. It was perfect for her plan to go in full motion.

She did her best to look miserable as she walked out of the bathroom. Everyone around the area looked at the distressed girl. "She took my purse. She slapped me and yet I've done nothing to her." she cried with what seemed as real tears, streaming down her face.

Mizuki sped in her car. She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't stand life, she couldn't stand Sarah, and she most certainly couldn't stand herself. As she sped down the road she saw an easy way to end her life, roll off the road.

Izumi left the party. There was nothing he could do. With no car, and not knowing which way, there was no way of finding Mizuki. In his room where Mizuki was usually with him, he turned on the mini TV she had gotten oh so long ago. The news was on. A young girl reporter was in front of an accident.

"It would see someone flipped their care over just a few minutes ago." she said. Izumi's eyes widened when they showed a car close to Mizuki's. "A young couple driving to Osaka High saw the whole thing and called the police right away. It seems the driver was speeding and tried to dodge a dog that ran into the middle of the road. Fire fighters pulled a young gril from the car. She has yet to be identified. They have told us she is still alive, but just barely holding on. She is described to be wearing a nice dress, with medium length brown hair. She has been taken to the hospital, to the emergency room for medical attention."

Click

Izumi jumped up and ran out of his room. He pounded on Nakatsu and Kayashima's door. Kayashima answered with askew hair. He saw a worried aura around Izumi and straitened up. Don came to the door sensing Izumi's horrible and unwelcome thoughts.

"Hospital, Mizuki." Was all Izumi could say.

KC: "Well I am back to pursuing Kyo!" she claimed standing with pride. "Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm doing my best to get the next chapter for "Firefly's in Your Hair" done. I'm trying I swear!"

PFK: "Liar." KC looks at the kitty with a look that could kill.

BS: "Anyways, I'll do my best to get the next chapter of "Home Again" up asap. Till next time!" Everyone waves good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Home Again (Chapter 10)  
**Author:** Kiya Pritchett (and Hannah Ree Banfill)  
**Pairing: **Izumi Sano and Mizuki Ashiya (among others)  
**Fandom: **Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme: **The Things I Do For You.  
**Disclaimer: **WE don't own it. Do you own it? We don't own it.

**Notes: **I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Oh, what do you people care? It's not like you review anymore anyway. But yes, still writing Home Again. And Fireflies as well. Wonder how long these stories will keep pushing us until they're ready to be completed lol! Anyway, until that time comes, please don't stop reading.

"Sarah, if you don't mind me asking, what the HELL just happened?"

Well...that was that. The beautiful, fabulous end of the year party Mizuki and her friends had taken so much time to plan had come crashing down in a matter of seconds. And all it took was an uninvited acquaintance. Nakatsu, one of the last two people remaining in the room, took a minute to glance around once more at its sheer beauty. For the most part, Osaka's decorated gym looked the same, with the exception of a couple popped balloons and two glasses of spilled punch which lit up the gym floor with a pink shine in the dim light. Turning away, Nakatsu stared intently at the broken girl sitting beside him.Sarah, quite literally, looked like a train wreck. Not that that was new news. However, since Mizuki had slapped her and said those things to her face, she couldn't seem to stop crying. Nakatsu was surprised at what a powerful effect her tears had on him.

"It was really nothing," Sarah finally said, her voice quivering slightly as she wiped the mascara lines off her face with white, slender fingers. "Mizuki and I are friends. You know that. Friends fight sometimes. We just...had a little disagreement." She clasped both hands in her lap before turning to give Nakatsu a weak attempt at a smile.

"What KIND of disagreement?" Nakatsu's golden eyebrows narrowed together in confusion and thought. "Can you think of any reason why Mizuki would be that mad at you? For crying out loud Sarah, she YELLED at you! She HIT you! And every time someone would say your name around Mizuki she'd lose it!" The soccer player felt his mouth snap shut when he realized how Sarah was looking at him. She was staring at him with surprise...and he guessed, a little bit of annoyance.

He sighed, shaking his head as he scooted his chair a little closer to hers. "I'm sorry," Nakatsu said softly. "It's just...I'm worried about you Sarah, and about Mizuki too. And I know I'm not the only one."

What happened next, to this day, still makes Nakatsu's head swim. He liked Sarah (a lot), but he was constantly admitting she was one of the most confusing people he'd ever met in his life. The young blond woman suddenly shifted position so she was facing him, and before Nakatsu knew what she was doing, Sarah had taken both his hands in hers. Her eyes had turned he noticed, from their usual dark blue to a slightly darker green.

"Oh Nakatsu," she whispered in a playful voice. She started drawing her face closer to his. "You're such a nice guy." She was close. Almost TOO close for Nakatsu to stand. He had just removed his hands from hers and placed them on her shoulders, ready to push her figure as far as he could, when there was suddenly a loud crashing tearing through the halls. Nakatsu flew backwards out of his chair while Sarah stayed just as she was.

Before the blond knew it, he was being pulled to his feet and out of the gym, escorted rather roughly to the backseat of a car parked outside the school. Once inside, Nakatsu recognized the other people climbing in. Kayashima, Don, Sekime, Noe, Ron, and Jim. And Izumi had scrambled into the front seat, now making the engine roar to life.

"Wait! Izumi, what-" Nakatsu started to say.

"It's Mizuki Nakatsu." The voice was Don's. Nakatsu rotated his head just so he could see the truth burned in her blue eyes and absorb her words. "There's been an accident. She's in the hospital."

Izumi couldn't believe this was happening. He had believed, like everyone else, that tonight would be one to remember, one full of love and magic. Now instead, it was the night from hell. First, Mizuki starts acting really weird and gets pissed off at her second in command for some unknown reason. Then Sarah decides to crash their party and Mizuki hands her ass to her. Now, like always, the girl he loved had gotten herself in WAY over her head. Now...she could die.

The beautiful high jumper shook his head really hard at that thought. No. Mizuki would NOT die. He knew, even though she was a little dense at times, she was always strong enough to make it to the end.

Izumi picked up the speed and driving rather clumsily parked the car in front of the hospital. Next thing he knew, he and company were pushing their way through the waiting room to the counter and demanding to see Mizuki Ashiya. There was one more hour left for visiting. Izumi sighed with relief. They had just made it.

Mizuki was in special care, in the higher rooms on the second floor. Izumi paused, breathing heavy with pain, outside the door.

_Please let her be all right. PLEASE._

Harsh waves of guilt and regret hit Don's sensors and she breathed in sharply, closing her eyes. Izumi had so many agonizing thoughts...they weren't even in her head and SHE couldn't take it! Feeling someone squeeze her hand, Don looked up at Kayashima, who nodded at her. Seconds later, she was inside the room.

Don felt her heart break right down the middle at the sight of one of her dearest friends. She had one hand behind her, still gripping the doorknob, and felt it crack under the pressure she was applying. The other hand rested on the milky white skin of her chest, fingernails digging in deep. Her eyes were wide with horror and bled with unshed tears. But no matter what, Don was always the one who never cried.

Mizuki lay on a clean, neatly made hospital bed. The fabric of the comforter was wrinkled slightly around her mangled form, and where doctors had rested their legs to kneel over her. The beautiful dress Mizuki had loved so much was completely in tatters, the rags turned rust red with her dried blood. She was missing one shoe, and someone had folded her young hands, now marred with fresh cuts, over her chest. Mizuki's hair was a tangled mess, but nevertheless, Don couldn't help but feel they added a sense of peace to her bandaged face.

Don released the door when it shook behind her, and soon was in Kayashima's arms, watching the other boys swarm around the bed, simply outraged at what they saw. Her heart clenched once more when Izumi reached for Mizuki's hand, grasping it with newfound desperation.

Time had stopped. Nobody moved until visiting hours were over. Izumi was the last to leave his love's room, pausing to place one last kiss on her fingers.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered, no longer able to contain the tears. "Please live Mizuki, you know I can't live without you." For a split second his eyes hardened. "And I promise, whatever Sarah did to you, she'll pay." With that, he released her fingers, placing them back beside the others on her chest. The door closed with a hollow clunk.

Everything seemed peaceful as the hospital closed down for the night. A couple more doctors came to check on Mizuki, before every flicker of light went out, and all the doors were locked. What wasn't locked though, were the windows. Just as a certain someone was hoping personnel would forget.

Mizuki's window slid open carefully, two white hands working with practiced effort, and soon enough, Sarah was inside the room, kneeling next to the wounded girl on the bed. Her eyes still glowed intense green as she moved to touch Mizuki's head, running her fingers down her cheek and neck. Sarah laughed softly and smiled while she mockingly fingered Mizuki's wounds.

Then she leaned down, touching both lips to one ear.

"Is this what you wanted, my dear friend?" she whispered chillingly. "To have your life end with everyone grieving over you?" Sarah paused, and reached up to entangle her fingers in Mizuki's hair again. Grinning, she leaned in closer, tightening her grip and pulling slightly.

"Well, I'll soon get what I want. As for you, my precious princess, you once had too much happiness. But now, I can give you what YOU secretly desire. I can make sure you never feel happy again."


End file.
